Present day facsimile machines have reached a high state of sophistication and can perform a large number of functions automatically. However, in order to provide automatic operation, these machines require relatively complex and expensive mechanical and electronic features.
The present invention provides a facsimile machine which is lacking in automatic features; however, it has the desirable characteristics that it is relatively simple in construction and operation and it is relatively inexpensive.